You Again
by KissLand
Summary: A new case, an old enemy. Will Rizzoli & Isles be able to figure it out before its too late? Will they find more then friendship with each other along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, had this idea in my head for a while now but it's been a struggle finding time to write it down. Anyway... here it is, my first attempt at a multi-chapter R&I fic. Let me know what you guys think of the first chapter and if your interested in reading more... I'm working on the second ch. right now but I want to know your sincere thoughts on this and if I should keep going, so don't forget to review! Thnx :) **

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own the lovely ladies of R&I, they would've hooked up along time ago if that was the case lol. **

**As you all know, All Rizzoli & Isles Characters belong to Tess Geritsen, TNT, & Janet Tamaro. **

**The only things I take credit for is Kristen & Leon Hennings, BlinkEye Corp, and the rest of my imagination :)**

**I'm also not writing this for profit, just for entertainment purposes.**

**With that said, hope you guys ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The lights in the office flicker and a few seconds later give out as darkness envelopes the spacious executive room. The eerie silence is soon broken as the young woman sitting at her desk gasps in sudden surprise. As she looks outside her office door to see if anyone in the facility is still there, the executive calls out, but the echo of her own voice is the only thing that welcomes her. She looks around her desk, tries turning on her lamp. <em>Nothing<em>. She looks over to the phone, picks it up. _The_ _Line is dead, Damn. _Her vitals are now rising, the one feeling she hasn't felt in a long time is now settling deep within her. _Fear. _

Desperately she dashes to take out her cell phone from her bag but fails at her attempt as a noise in the near distance startles her. The honey-blonde executive drops to the floor right along with her blackberry, catching it before it hits the ground, afraid of making a noise that would give away her current position. _Oh God, it's a robbery! _The frightened woman thought as her heart raced a thousand beats per second. So many scenarios invading her mind at that moment of what could happen.

She didn't want to die, she didn't want to be yet another murder victim in the city of Boston, her hometown. She didn't want to inflict that kind of pain on her loved ones. So the woman silently prayed that she wouldn't be found, she silently prayed that she could disappear into the darkness and be overlooked by the assaulter, which at this point was only creeping in closer and closer. The air around her became thick with her erratic breathing and before she knew it the aggressor was now surrounding her.

She could feel his heavy colossal hands grabbing her and pulling her up to her feet, setting her on the executive chair and binding her to it. She never thought she would live to see the moment where the position and chair she held in her company would be the cage she was now trapped in. The woman couldn't see who the man in front of her was. His identity would be forever unknown to her, hidden beneath the mask he wore. Her ear ripping screams were muffled by the duck-tape he had placed around her mouth silencing her as he raped her time and time again. She was helpless and motionless as the tears were beginning to fall down burning at her skin. There was nothing she could do, he was too strong and overpowering. She felt miniscule, weak, and raped from everything she had. Then in rapid seconds the maniacal man took out a scalpel from his left jacket pocket and placed it on the side of her neck preparing to slice her throat open. The executive knew at that moment that she would never live to see another sunrise again. As she looked into the killer's eyes she could feel a familiarity in those dark blues that she couldn't quite place, and then realization dawned on her but it was too late.

The woman bled out in slow but painful agonizing minutes, as the drops of blood tainted the white polished floors of the office, marking her death. The killer could only watch in amusement as the woman took her last breath, death consuming her. Then without a trace, he departed into the darkness where he had emerged from, chuckling under his breath. _This is only the beginning.._.

* * *

><p>Jane woke up early that morning, ready to start her day. Even though she had been on leave for the past week her biological clock had been permanently set already to early hours of the morning from all those years working in the homicide unit. The detective never took a day off, and on occasion if she did it was a rarity. Cavanaugh had to in fact turn into Angela number two and insist to no tomorrow, until she took her vacation time. Being reluctant at first Jane finally agreed and took her leave just so Cavanaugh would shut up about it. <em>Sheesh that man could be a pain in the ass sometimes, dammit. <em>Jane thought to herself as she made her way into the kitchen to fix some breakfast to eat.

The tall lanky brunette downed her coffee as she regularly did each morning while she flipped through the channels on her new plasma TV that Maura had insisted she get. Jane chuckled silently to herself at the thought… _Jesus the things that woman makes me do…_

It was true. No matter how reluctant Jane would be at first, Maura always had a way with her that ultimately made the detective just give into the Honey-blonde's _"sweet and polite, bossing around"_. Jane couldn't help herself around her best friend and sometimes this scared her, feeling so open, so vulnerable, so at home with Maura. But she just waved those thoughts to the side and pushed them as far away as she could, knowing that thinking too much about her feelings would eventually get her into trouble.

As she was lost in thought, she heard the knowing tune of the morning news come on the TV, bringing her back to reality. The News anchor came on and talked about a few local events going on in the month. There would be an ancient Sumerian exhibit that would be coming to town and would be showcasing a lot of different archeological findings from Mesopotamian times that Jane new Maura would be delighted to attend to….And there was the doctor once again strolling back into her mind and thoughts…._ Ugh… get a hold of yourself Rizzoli…Best friends don't think about each other as much as you think about Maura…._ Jane shook her head trying to rid the doctor out of her thoughts again but failed miserably as she sat down to text the gorgeous ME about the exhibit and possibly going together when it was in town next week.

She clicked send and was waiting for a reply, when the voice of the female anchor on the TV once again caught the detective's attention.

"There has been a terrible tragedy here in Boston. At about 5AM this morning, the CEO of BlinkEye Corporation, Kristen Hennings, was found dead in her office. Investigators are still on the scene trying to figure out what happened to the 28 year old. As of now no comments have been made pertaining to the young woman's death….." The anchor kept going with other news in the local area, but Jane cut her off turning off the TV Immediately after finding out this new information.

She was stunned… speechless…

After a few seconds of taking it all in she picked up her phone, enraged as to why no one at the precinct had called her in for this particular case.

Kristen Hennings was world renown. She had risen up from the bottom in merely a few years and had become one of the leading entrepreneurs in the country. She owned the Company BlinkEye which supplied the newest technological innovation of the century; Contact lenses with cameras implemented on the inside of them that would take a picture in just a blink of an eye. They were finally opening the product to the general public in the upcoming month, after testing it repeatedly and perfecting it for safety measures. Hennings would never get the reward of seeing her visionary dream come to life after all her hard work. It was such a heartbreaking loss to the city of Boston, and Kristen's loved ones as well.

Jane had met her once before through the woman's husband, Leon Hennings who happened to be one of her ex partners in Vice. She was an interesting woman to say the least, very caring, compassionate and intelligent….._ Kind of like Maura, shoot they even have the same hair color…._ Jane immediately shook her head to snap out of her thoughts about Maura who seemed to have been invading the detective's mind more than usual lately. As she made her way into her bedroom to put on the nearest pant suit and button up shirt she could find, she couldn't help but think how bad her old partner in vice would be taking the loss of his wife Kristen. _Poor guy.. he loved her so much.._ Jane thought, hoping she would be able to get a hold of him soon to make sure he was okay. Not caring if she was matching at all for she was too busy being frustrated at the situation at hand, she made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room to pick up her gun and badge.

_I'm the lead homicide detective, I can't believe Cavanaugh wouldn't call me in on this…. even if I'm on leave…. Fuck it….._ The detective thought, dialing Korsak's number still in disbelief that this was happening. She left her house with a loud shut of her door and ringing phone at her ear.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at head quarters it was a wreck. Paperwork flying everywhere, phone calls ringing in every room, detectives busy trying to solve the case at hand, and the Medical Examiner was five hours into an autopsy of one of the most famous businesswomen in the country. Jane final arrived in her issued company car and didn't waste time in darting into the entrance doors making her way as rapidly as possible to the elevators that would carry her all the way up to her workplace, her comfort zone as she preferred to call it. As she walked through the doors of the bullpen, she stopped dead in her tracks at the mess that was clearly evident all around her. Never in her days of working in the Boston PD did she recall the office looking like this. She realized something definitely was up and grew even more adamant to finding the truth and why no one had called her in to help on the case. She looked around, but her partner was nowhere in sight. Though in the midst of the chaos she spotted Korsak in the corner, his eyes fixated on the papers sprawled in front of him. a serious concentrated look on his face, a look far from the playful one he would usually wear while watching bunny videos on YouTube, when no one was looking. Jane had had been trying to reach him since her departure from home, but now she knew what had been consuming his time as she watched him trying to fit a piece of the puzzle in place.<p>

"Korsak, there you are... I've been trying to reach you..." She called out to the Sergeant Detective, a little out of breath from her run up to the bullpen. But before she could say anything else, Korsak interrupted, surprise lacing his tone.

"Janie, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I'm here because I had to find out from a voice on TV that Kristen Hennings' body was found this morning, Yet my old partner couldn't call up to tell me? What's going on here Korsak?" She said more than asked, rage evident in her voice. Jane felt betrayed, she felt like she was the only one not let in on the big secret that everyone seemed to know about. That perplexed her to the max, and her detective mind was not helping her curiosity at the moment.

Korsak just looked at her with a sad expression on his face, like he wanted to say something anything but words failed him as silence just consumed him and he turned away from Jane and looked back at the papers he was so focused on before. As he turned back to face Jane, he opened his mouth to say something, but Cavanaugh spotted Rizzoli from the next hallway over and barged in interrupting the two before Korsak had the chance to say anything to Jane.

"Rizzoli didn't I tell you that you're on leave? What the hell are you doing back here." He commanded, letting his presence be known in the room.

"With all dew respect sir, I only took the leave because you gave me an ultimatum. It was either I take it or be stuck at a desk for the rest of my days at the BPD." She said back with the same intensity that he had approached her with.

"That's right, and if you don't go home now that's exactly what you'll be doing." Cavanaugh said with finality in his words, turning around to go back to his office.

"Your such an ass.." Jane whispered under her breath, low enough that only Korsak who was right next to her could hear. The detective followed Cavanaugh to his office not prepared to back off the subject just yet. She had questions that needed to be answered, and she wasn't just about to go home and pretended like nothing happened

* * *

><p><strong>Review's really encourage, so If you guys want to read more let me know. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Finally im able to upload something, bootcamp and A school has truly taken so much time, that i barely get any free time now a days to be creative lol :) hope you guys enjoy. Can't wait for SEASON 3 super excited! :)**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT.**

* * *

><p>Jane entered Cavanaugh's office right before the door was shut closed. She huffed out in desperation and glared at her superior as he looked back up at her staring questioningly. He took a moment to quickly organize the files and folders currently sticking out in every way across his desk, before he turned his attention back to the irritated detective in front of him.<p>

"You don't give up do you?" He shook his head while he sighed, putting his head in his hands with frustration.

Jane could only respond with her famous '_I sure as hell won't give up, I'm fucking Jane Rizzoli'_ look on her face as she was about to retaliate, but before she could even open her mouth to say something, Cavanaugh interrupted her.

"Fine, sit down." He motioned his hand to the seat in front of him so Jane could follow. "But I'm warning you now… You're not gonna like this." He then added a little cautiously.

The detective sat down, her facial muscles relaxing at the thought that she would indeed be getting answers to her questions after all. But what the brunette didn't know was that she was about to see something that Cavanaugh was trying to protect her from seeing. In fact something the whole team was trying to protect her from seeing.

Lt. Cavanaugh took out a manila folder from a drawer at his desk and laid it down on the desk facing it towards Jane. She could see at the top that it was labeled _Kristen Hennings _in what looked like Korsak's sloppy detective writing. Her eager hands grabbed the folder, bringing it closer, and before opening it she looked up at Cavanaugh searching for approval in his eyes. As he nodded she opened it slowly, unraveling the truth about what really happened to the young woman.

Jane gasped… Her eyes immediately fixated on one thing and one thing only… The dark, deep, and impeccably straight cut across the woman's throat. If she wasn't so lost in it, the detective would have noticed all the bruises covering every inch of the woman's body and the blood between her thighs from where she had been beaten and raped. But Jane was long gone, she was in a trance, no longer looking at the pictures laid out before her but she was back in that freezing cold basement. Back in that horrifying nightmare she kept reliving every night since it happened.

* * *

><p><em>She could feel his hands on her, pinning her down as she tried to fight him in her weak disoriented state. Her hands where sending shocks of pain all through her body, blood pouring out, and pointy scalpels cutting right through. She could smell his putrid hot breath and feel it burning at her skin as he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear all the sick and foul things he planned to do to her just as he did with the poor girl lying lifeless on the hard cold floor next to the detective.<em>

"_Oh Jane" she could hear him say, the maniacal man really did take enjoyment of how her name rolled off his tongue with such smoothness… just like silk and lavender. Jane smelled like lavender… _

_She could feel him again, pressed upon her, and the disgusting sight of him repulsed her. "Jane" this time he said louder, while forcing her to look at him in the eye while he held a scalpel to her throat, ready to take her life in slow, painful, and agonizing minutes. Then her world went black._

* * *

><p>"Jane!" Cavanaugh called her back to reality. She snapped out of the trance, her once glazed eyes were now becoming clear as she looked at him. The Lieutenant could still see the slight bit of fear that was still evident in the detective's eyes although she was trying so hard to hide it. She rubbed at her hands. The scars that where there that had healed up years ago, but now seemed to now be ripped open the moment she went back to that place. She could feel the aching pain surging through her hands again and up her arms. She got up from her seat and started pacing around the room.<p>

"How can it be?" She said barely a whisper… "He's dead… I—I killed him…"

"Yes, yes you did Jane… we even checked with the Orbituary here in Boston just to make sure that that fucker is really underground…. And he is." Cavanaugh stopped and looked at Jane, giving her a moment before he continued. "What we think we're dealing with here… is an apprentice."

"I—I don't understand…" She breathed in deep. "He's 9ft. under, and still haunting me… when will this end dammit!" She exclaimed more to herself then to Lt. Cavanaugh who quite frankly did not know what to do to comfort the young detective. Actually to be precise the best and most honorable detective he had ever had the pleasure of working with.

"That's precisely why I don't want you in on this Rizzoli, go home get some rest. We'll find this guy I promise." He said affirmatively.

"What are you crazy? I'm already a part of this!" She put up her hands showing her scars as some sort of proof that she was in on this whether she wanted to or not.

"No Jane, Hoyt made you a victim. I already assigned Korsak to be the lead on this case."

"…And Maura?" She said breathlessly, knowing that the ME had also been a victim. _It was all my fault! I never should have let her come along with me… _The detective thought. _Maybe he wouldn't have attacked her and almost taken her life right in front of me._ She left Cavanaugh's office determined to go see how Maura was taking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 will be uploaded pretty soon. Reviews are truly appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
